


Tão grifinorio

by Booemia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/pseuds/Booemia
Summary: Com a cidade Londrina coberta de neve, a última coisa que se espera encontrar são pessoas dispostas a encarar o extremo frio do lado de fora de suas casas aquecidas por lareiras.. Ao menos tudo indicava isso até Harry encontrar uma garota loira de sotaque estranho presa em cima de uma árvore pedindo ajuda."— O que está fazendo aí?— Eu fiquei presa quando cai— Você quer dizer subir, certo?— Sério que essa é mesmo a coisa que mais te preocupa no momento?"
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tão grifinorio

**Author's Note:**

> Quase 5 da manhã, mas a verdade é que essa noite não consegui dormir, então escrevi essa one.  
> Não sei se vai ter sentido, mas...
> 
> Boa leitura!

Já nevava em Londres a uns bons dias, tudo estava irritantemente frio demais e como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente, Harry James Potter estava gripado.

O nariz escorrendo e os espirros já haviam começado durante a madrugada, mas mesmo assim, seu tio Valter achou que por tudo estar tão no início, não haveria problema dele ir até o mercadinho buscar chá.

Não era difícil encontrar provas do quanto ele estava errado, se visse a crise de tosse que iniciou no sobrinho durante a sua volta, seria o suficiente, mas mesmo que mostrassem-lhe a única coisa que diria seria algo como "Não é homem o suficiente nem para uma idinha ao mercado, um imprestável, é isso que sua irmã com aquele marido dela gerou minha querida Petúnia, um imprestável!". Nada nunca parecia ser um motivo bom o bastante para convencer o homem a deixar Harry dez minutinhos a mais que fosse na cama em um sábado.

— Oh claro! Meu filho fofuxo fica o dia todo no sofá sentado em um pedaço de pizza, mas Harry sim é que é um imprestável — Ele ia reclamando pelo caminho variando a voz em tom grosso em imitação ao tio e em um fino, por conta da tia — Frite os bacons direito! Esse ovo está fora do ponto! Damos a você um teto para morar e você nem é capaz de acertar o tempero exato do macarrão!?

Desviou o olhar de seus pés e viu que ainda faltava um bom caminho até finalmente chegar em casa, apesar das ruas vazias (Afinal, quem seria louco de sair com um tempo daqueles?) não era fácil caminhar na neve e sendo sincero, apesar de sua condição, ele não fazia questão de chegar na casa dos Dursley rápido, isso só significaria mais serviço.

Se aproximou de uma das grandes árvores que tinha ali para poder descansar um pouco, não se incomodou de sentar no chão e fechar os olhos tombando a cabeça para trás, tudo nele já estava adormecido demais pelo frio.

Tentou puxar a respiração, mas seu nariz estava entupido e ele só torcia que por um milagre aquela posição ajudasse a parar de escorrer.

— Achim! 

Seu instinto foi responder saúde, mas então algo passou-lhe pela cabeça, se não era ele mesmo que estava espirrando, isso significava que não estava mais sozinho e que provavelmente tinha alguém o observando encostado naquela árvore, supondo possivelmente que ele era um bêbado que não se aguentava mais em pé.

Abriu os olhos e crispou a testa confuso para o que viu em cima de alguns galhos no meio da árvore.

Era uma garota, uma garota que acenava para ele.

— Se você me ajudar a sair daqui eu posso te dar um lenço para ajudar a resolver seu problema 

— O que está fazendo aí? — Perguntou se levantando e dando alguns passos para longe da árvore, tendo assim uma visão melhor.

— Eu fiquei presa quando cai

— Você quer dizer subir, certo?

— Sério que essa é mesmo a coisa que mais te preocupa no momento?

Não, não era, até mesmo sua gripe se tornou segundo plano.

Ele analisou a árvore, apesar de seu porte esquelético e magricela o acusar como alguém sedentário, Harry na verdade se acostumou muito a subir em árvores para poder fugir das perseguições de Duda e seu grupo de amigos.

Tomou impulso e quando pulou conseguiu se agarrar ao primeiro galho e apoiar seus pés no tronco.

Usou a força que tinha para impulsionar seu corpo para cima e ir assim trocando de galo. Talvez se fosse em algum dia mais quente ele teria ido mais rápido, mas o importante é que concluiu o objetivo.

Harry estava agora frente a frente com a garota que o encarava, enquanto se agarrava a árvore, mas ela não demonstrava muito medo em seu rosto.

Ela era loira, e pelo que deu para notar tinha os olhos banhados de um azul claro.

— Tenta descer para aquele galho, eu vou ir te dando apoio — Ele se colocou um galho abaixo do que a garota estava sentada e ficou em pé, segurando em seu ombro.

Ela fez o que foi orientada e dali para baixo não precisaram mais trocar informações, parecia uma decisão universal a escolha do próximo galho.

Quando a garota conseguiu colocar os pés no chão tudo parecia resolvido. Estavam tão convictos disso que Harry achou desnecessário descer mais um galho antes de pular de vez no chão. E para sua infelicidade, a neve não amorteceu tanto sua queda como ele pensou que faria.

A desconhecida ao menos pareceu ter a decência de não se atrever a perguntar se ele havia machucado, porque qualquer um ouvisse o jeito que ele gritava poderia ter certeza daquilo sem nem ter visto a cena.

— Onde dói? — Não hesitou ao se ajoelhar do lado do corpo do garoto que ainda gritava.

— Meu tornozelo

— Tenta mexer 

Potter tentou posicionar a perna no chão para poder levantar, mas não foi muito em frente com a ideia.

— Devo ter torcido — Não seria a primeira vez que aquilo ocorria. Ele conhecia a sensação.

Existia dias em que ele ainda jurava para si mesmo que poderia sentir ainda a dor da primeira vez. Como se nunca tivesse melhorado de fato.

— Precisamos levar você em um médico!

— Não! — Respondeu na mesma hora.

Odiava ir em médicos, odiava ter os Dursley jogando em sua cara o valor que estavam gastando em antibiótico para ele.

— Você precisa de um médico!

Harry agora já havia conseguido se sentar, encostando as costas na árvore.

— E você precisa parar de subir em árvores!

Os dois se encararam.

O verde no azul, o azul no verde.

Até ela se cansar e se sentar ao seu lado.

— Tome — Ele não viu da onde havia surgido, mas agora, ela estendia um lenço em sua direção.

— Obrigado — Harry aceitou, mas ficou sem jeito de assoar o nariz na frente dela, então só passou de leve por fora.

— É uma pena que madame Pomfrey não esteja aqui agora, ela poderia curar isso antes que você fosse capaz de dizer expelliarmus 

Potter ficou entre falar que duvidava muito disso, que torções não podiam ser curadas facilmente ou perguntar o que cargas d'água significava expelliarmus, acabou optando pela terceira opção.

— Você não é daqui, né? 

— Nasci e cresci na Irlanda

— Isso explica — Ela não perguntou o que ele queria dizer com aquilo e Harry não explicou.

A garota tinha um leve sotaque e falava algumas coisas peculiares, devia ser apenas gírias de outra terra, de um povo que o garoto desconhecia.

— Então, o que fazia lá em cima?

— Estava tentando ver Albert 

— Quem é Albert?

— Albert, o falecido da rainha Victoria.

Harry a encarou, será que estava falando com uma louca?

— Ele está morto... isso desde de 1861

— Mas disso eu sei — Ela brincava com a neve que estava acomulada no meio de suas pernas — O príncipe de Gales disse que estava perturbado, para todo lugar que ia conseguir ver Albert — Se levantou e ficou na ponta dos pés, como se isso fosse ajudar em algo — Ele simplesmente não conseguia fugir dos olhos da estátua

— Acredito que ele se referia ao local onde o memorial está, aqui é muito longe para isso

— Ele disse qualquer lugar, isso abre possibilidades, devia ter sido mais específico então — Falava como se o príncipe houvesse cometido a pior das gafes.

Harry riu, não fazia ideia de como havia chegado aquele tipo de conversa. Estranha!

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou olhando para trás e encarando o garoto ainda no chão.

— Onde leu sobre isso? — Devolveu a pergunta.

Ela parecia pronta para responder quando subitamente parou.

— Eu não me lembro, mas tenho certeza do que li!

— Você não devia acreditar em tudo que lê por aí, as vezes as coisas mentem

— Eu não acredito, mas também não desacredito, por isso vim até aqui, agora que já verifiquei, posso concordar — Ela suspirou parecendo triste — Era mesmo uma mentira

Como é mesmo que chamavam isso? Loucura? Não.

Filosofia. É, era isso, Harry ouviu falar umas vezes na escola.

— Pegue um — Ela se aproximou estendendo em sua direção uma caixinha

Potter tentou espiar o que era, pareciam pequenas balinhas, ele pegou uma e encarou.

Não era certo aceitar doces de estranhos, foi uma das outras coisas que aprendeu na escola, mas apesar de uma estranha...hmm, como era mesmo seu nome? Céus, ele nem havia se dado ao trabalho de perguntar o nome e muito menos se apresentar! 

— Prove e depois me fale o que sentiu, vamos ver se tem sorte 

Aquela era uma frase estranha o suficiente para fazer Harry largar o doce e gritar por socorro.

Estranha!

Tudo na garota era estranho, mas era um estranho cativante, um estranho que despertava nele a vontade de mergulhar nessa estranheza.

Então ele provou! Não tinha nada a perder, ninguém o esperava em casa de qualquer forma.

E então se arrependeu e a educação mandou lembranças ao cuspir longe.

— E então? Qual sabor?

— Meleca — Aquilo não era um sabor que uma comida deveria ter, mas foi a única resposta que encontrou.

Teria sido rude? Não, ela sorriu com a resposta.

Não era estranho, era lindo.

— Mais sorte na segunda vez

Ele fez um gesto dispensando com a mão.

— O que é isso? — Só então fez a pergunta que devia ter feito desde o começo, antes de cogitar colocar na boca.

— Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores — Ela leu na embalagem apesar de já saber de cor — Não reclame tanto, você ainda não provou o de vômito

— E nem quero — Mais tarde no fundo admitiria que queria sim, mas se lembrou de uma constatação que havia tido a alguns segundos — Eu nem perguntei, como é seu nome?

— Luna e o seu?

— Harry

Ele viu alguns flocos de neve abandonarem o céu e enfeitar o cabelo loiro da irlandesa.

— Você precisa sair daqui, está começando uma geada, te tirar daqui vai ser mais difícil se isso piorar

Potter tentou novamente se firmar na perna boa e até conseguiu ficar de pé, mas a neve o derrubou quando tentou da um passo.

— Sobe — Luna se aproximou novamente dele e abaixou ficando de costas.

— O que? Não! Você não me aguenta, é só uma garota

— Isso não significa que eu não tenho força — Ela se virou novamente de frente para o garoto e o ajudou a levantar — Vamos descobrir a verdade tirando a prova.

Retirou o cachecol azul e prata do pescoço e colocou o mesmo em volta do de Harry, o observou por um instante. 

Instante esse que foi o suficiente para o deixar desconcertado.

— Talvez vermelho ficasse melhor — Ela levou a mão até seus cabelos negros e ao invés de tentar arrumá-los, bagunçou ainda mais, tentando se livrar da neve que ali caiu.

Mas então seu olhar parou, em um ponto específico na testa do garoto e ele no mesmo momento ficou apreensivo, era comum que as pessoas olhassem para ela com nojo. Como se só por tê-la já o fizesse ser de outro mundo. Um estranho.

Então ele esperou alguma ofensa ou cara de nojo, mas Luna apenas disse:

— Tão grifinório! 

Ele não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma ofensa, não perguntaria porque preferia pensar que era um elogio.

Então Harry se deu por vencido e subiu nas costas da garota. 

De primeira, pensou que os dois cairiam no chão, mas Luna conseguiu manter o equilíbrio.

— Você estranha — Não era a coisa mais delicada a se dizer a alguém que está o carregando nas costas, mas ele teve que dizer.

Era a primeira coisa que pensou desde que a viu.

— Todo mundo me diz isso — Existia um Q de melancolia em sua voz.

— Eu gosto da sua estranheza 

— Essa é a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso — Ela sorriu, mas Harry não conseguia ver.

Ele cruzou seus braços em frente ao pescoço da garota, buscando oferecer mais firmeza.

— Você é bem forte — Teve que elogiar

— Sabe como é né, é o quadribol

Estranho.

Queria ser estranho. Estranho igual ela.

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre a estátua do Albert EU JURO QUE EU LI ISSO porém não acho a matéria de forma alguma, talvez era em inglês, ou eu só seja esquizofrênica mesmo, mas o lance é que o memorial tem 54m (segundo a Wikipédia)
> 
> Fui usar pela primeira vez o prompt generator e ele me deu que Luna carregaria Harry de cavalinho, aí saiu isso
> 
> Meu coração sempre vai ser Drarry, porém meu guilty pleasure é Lunarry e HarryXCedrico. Podem me julgar


End file.
